1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image recording methods which form images on a recording medium such as paper based on image data signals, there are electrophotographic systems, sublimation type and fusion type thermal transfer systems, and inkjet systems.
It is possible for inkjet systems to efficiently use ink compositions and the running costs are low, particularly in cases of small lot production, since the printing apparatuses are not expensive and the ink compositions are ejected onto only the necessary image portion to directly form an image on the recording medium without the need for a plate during the printing. Furthermore, inkjet systems make little noise and are excellent as image recording systems, thereby attracting much attention in recent years.
Among these, a system using an ink composition for inkjet recording which is curable by irradiation with radiation such as ultraviolet rays (a radiation-curable type inkjet recording ink composition) is an excellent system from the points of view that the drying property is excellent in comparison with solvent-based ink compositions since the majority of the components of the ink composition are cured by the irradiation with radiation such as ultraviolet rays and that it is possible to print onto various types of recording media since the images do not run easily.
In addition, those described in JP2012-92291A and JP2000-319308A are known as resin compositions of the related art.
JP2012-92291A describes an ultraviolet curable inkjet ink composition which includes a monomer A which is represented by the following general Formula (I); a (meth)acrylated amine compound; a hindered amine compound other than the (meth)acrylated amine compound; and a photopolymerization initiator.CH2═CR1—COOR2—O—CH═CH—R3  (I)(In the formula, R1 is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, R2 is a divalent organic residue with a carbon number of 2 to 20, and R3 is a hydrogen atom or an organic monovalent residue with a carbon number of 1 to 11.);
JP2000-319308A describes an active energy ray-curable resin composition which contains (a) a polymerizable oligomer, (b) N-vinyl formamide, and (c) a 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-N-oxyl compound derivative.